MoonPriestess and The Lost Foxx
by HyugaGirl16
Summary: Hinata constantly have nightmares of a woman dressed in pure white. What happens when it starts to affect her to the point of being controlled by its force that leads her to a deserted outing? And what if..Hinata was a priestess and Naruto was a cold hearted demon? How will this story end? Cold/Detached/Smart/Strong Naruto Bold/Confident/Strong Priestess Hinata


_Hinata constantly have nightmares of a woman dressed in pure white. What happens when it starts to affect her to the point of being controlled by its force that leads her to a deserted outing? And what if..Hinata was a priestess and Naruto was a cold hearted demon? How will this story end?_

_Cold/Detached/Smart/Strong Naruto_

_Bold/Confident/Strong Priestess Hinata _

Reincarnation

On December twenty seventh, a new born is born in the world and this is the final age of a prophetic prophecy. The final age is a date when the Gods call upon a soul from a past ancestor to re embark themselves in a sinless human body. Before a newborn is born they go in what we call it, a time lapse. A mutation is than formed that ceases the body all together allowing things to go in and out within the body. These are not mere normal newborns. This is the cause of a new born that is born as a host of an old ancestor.

Some people refer to call it reincarnation or transmigration, either way the ancestor must die first in order for its soul to pass on to the next generation. After the process of death, the newborn is then granted all of their linage power and connections over spiritual control.

This source of power will aid them in aiding others and grant them the dominance to cast away demons or any other wicked monsters. It doesn't end there; they can use their powers to manipulate, to protect, and to slice the evil from the enemies' very soul. They also form what we call a barrier, its shields other from any harm being done to any innocents. The ring of the barrier is coated in spiritual strength but don't get too comfortable, it can be broken.

Once the barrier is damaged or in process of being damaged, its strength than weakens and the user find it extremely hard to hold up the barrier any longer. After the barriers breaks, the enemy than gains access of the now broken barrier. Which of course, allows them _huge _disadvantage.

Barriers are not the only thing priestess or priest use to protect themselves there also many other different sources as well. It can become rather tiresome using most of their spiritual energy and seemingly becomes awfully drained.

When this happens, they rely on ninjutsu or taijutsu until they restore their natural energy half way. Anyway, I feel like I rambled on a bit too much as the day has finally come, the day of December twenty seventh, the day the Gods calls upon a soul, a day when a new reincarnation is finally born.

"The nine tails had been sealed inside Naruto for only two months now and the entire village has already begun to loath him," A heavy held voice said, "I wish there was some way I can make him feel worthy."

"He's only so young to be treated as an outcast," A man that looked in his mid-thirties voiced," He cannot form words to defend himself as he's only two and a half months old, but that is why our God has call upon a soul to protect him."

"It been too long since our God has sent an ancestor spirit to a young child, I wonder who this young lad will be," Curiosity evident in said voice wondered as the man confessed, "God told me it will be a young girl born on this date and as far as I know, there are many possibilities."

"You're right, there is," A soft voice said," Obito is cursed by the Gods for an ending of failure. I'm afraid if he doesn't turn back time then he will surely end up in the lake of fire."

The man confronted the woman with a hand to the shoulder, "Obito is pouring out his anger, pain and hurt upon the shinobi world, we must not forget that. He lived by his words, spoke from his heart, walked a long distance and he shall die by his words." The woman sniffled at the word die, "But..it doesn't have to be that way, it can be..different."

She looked at him, emotions plagued her eyes, "If we were there for him more than maybe this would've never happened," The man shook his head, closing his eyes shut, he said." Nothing can be done or at least not for us. We are alive in the afterlife and deceased on Earth. This is the second birth, be grateful that we were even allowed to enter here. Obito words were 'Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' We couldn't have done a better job at parenting than Minato-Kun and Kushina-Sama that had to seal Kurama inside Naruto and separate themselves from their son. They have it harder than us. We can only have faith that our son does not see the world as a false reality for too long."

The woman bit her bottom lip," If there's any way to stop this from happening than I would jump in to it without even thinking a second thought."

"Me too." The man admitted as he laced his fingers with hers, giving her a soft grin, "Have faith with me."

The woman bore at her husband for the longest but then she smiled, nodding her head. They both disappeared in a pure white light, their hands still tied together.

Blinding lights shot out from the heavens gates, brightening the violet sky with orbs of spiritual power. A whistling sound roamed the air as the orbs hit the ground, carrying the soul of the old ancestor. The orbs twirled and twisted in circles until the soul settled carefully in the ball.

The orbs darted past the trees, shooting off in the air in a blur. Purple lights beamed down on Gods Earth making it appear crystalized in a sort. The orbs slowed its pace as they drew closer to their target and hit head in the womb of a mother that was just in the middle of giving birth.

Nurses gathered around easing the nerves of the woman, "Take two deep breaths and push, don't think about the pain," They didn't notice the beams of light as they didn't possess the eyes to see such a thing. The woman took deeply breath in and out, glancing at her husband for help. The man let a smile slip, "You're doing swell Hoshimi-Chan, just keep going." Her teeth sizzled, letting out a loud scream attempting her best to get this thing out her stomach,"Oo," She groaned turning her head away from her husband to an open window the nurses had let up to give her some fresh cold air.

"Ma'am, the baby is almost here. Keep at it!" A nurse encouraged smiling at her with the most kind eyes,"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" The woman sounded as she pushed and pushed, "I can see the head! Keep going!"

Hoshimi breathe heavily as she let a drastic scream out. Whines filled the air as her eyes began to water. The nurse graced a smile as she handed over the newborn child to the mother. She held her hands to reach, crying tears of joy as the bundle filled the gap in her arms. The man that was now a father peered down at the bundle in his wife's arms. The man known as Hiashi stroked his wife back as he could see she was about to break down any second now.

The nurses congratulated them at their very first born child,"Congratulations Hoshimi-Sama and Hiashi-Sama. She's going to be a beauty when she grows older."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama, we appreciate your time." Hiashi said.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" Tsunade smiled at the youngling and this time Hoshimi spoke up," We named her Hinata. It came to us when we went to the Yamanacka flower shop and this beautiful lavender flower was wilting. Inoichi could never get it to bloom no matter how much he did to it. It was a rare plant. It was my plan to buy it and we kept it ever since. It took us four entire months to get it to grow and we constantly had to use a lot of sunlight so I thought of the name' Hinata' a sunny place. A place where much joy and happiness is evident. That is the influence I want on my child."

Hiashi smile, nodding in agreement, "We have such a beautiful child," His wife smiled up at him, tears escalading in her eyes.

"Sadly, I'm going to have to end this joyful moment," Tsunade gave an apologetic smile and the women didn't want to give her up.

"Awww okay." Sadi Hoshimi, handing over her child to Tsunade.

"Get some rest, I will fill you in on the reports later. I know you both have been through a lot together, so I expect nothing more than less of a stress on her."

Hiashi glared lightly, "I can and will take care of my wife Tsunade-Sama." Tsunade stared at him with a 'I know you' look before leading herself out the door without word.

"Uh,"

Hiashi glanced over towards his wife with a worried look, "Are you feeling okay?" She nodded weakly laying down to place her head on the pillow. "What are we going to do Hiashi," Her voice sounded scared," We have been living a lie our entire life. We can't go on thinking that everythings going to be alright! I have a feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong and its going to come back and hunt us both…I don't want any one getting hurt because of me, maybe we should just-"

"Don't say that" Glared Hiashi "We came too far just to throw everything meant to us away. We traveled _long_and _hard_, I **forbid** you from taking what means most to me away!"

"Hiashi." Hoshimi Whispered.

"So don't you ever say that again woman!" He yelled in fury and his anger took over as he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him making Hoshimi flinch.

Her eyes widened. Hiashi was mad at her. He was really mad at her. For something they both agreed on.

….

She felt

…

_Bad._


End file.
